


The Lightwoods' Day Off

by lunalovespudding3



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, Poor Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalovespudding3/pseuds/lunalovespudding3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Maryse Lightwood are given a day off by their children. But something else - well, someone else - is in the park with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightwoods' Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just a little something that popped into my head a bit ago. Storyline disregarded, The Kiss ignored, CoLS unacknowledged. Enjoy! Un-beta'ed.

Robert and Maryse Lightwood strolled through a park. Their children had given them the day off, but there was something strange about the way they had sent their parents out. It was a little too rushed, a little too smiley.  
"Do you think there's something wrong?" Maryse asked quietly.  
Robert took his hand out of his wife's, rubbing it against his forehead. "I don't know. Isabelle was worried, I could tell. And did you see Alec? He couldn't wait to get out of the Institute."  
The Lightwoods both wore mundane clothes, and they moved strangely like they were unused to them. It had been so long since they had had a day off, so long that they didn't quite know what to do. Actually, they didn't know what to do.  
They sat down on a bench, rejoining their hands. It was a nice day: The sun was bright, but not blinding; there was a breeze through the trees that sent the leaves' shadows fluttering across the ground.  
"Maybe they were just being nice." Maryse finally suggested. "There hasn't been very much trouble recently. They know they can handle it."  
Robert nodded. He glanced around. He noticed, with no small amount of distaste, two men snuggling a few benches over, deep in conversation.  
One was facing away from him, and had black hair. How he was wearing such a dark sweater in this heat - well, not heat, but something close - was baffling. The other one had hair that caught the sunlight with what could only be glitter. He wore a startling amount of eye makeup around what Robert realized with a jolt were two slit-pupiled cat-green eyes.  
"Magnus Bane?" He muttered in astonishment.  
"What?" Maryse said.  
"That man over there, it's Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Shouldn't he be working?"  
Maryse shook her head. "Shouldn't we?" She looked over at him and frowned. The man next to him seemed familiar, and as he was whirled around and dipped into a smiling, laughing kiss, she gasped. "No." She murmured. "It can't be, he's not..."  
Magnus pulled the man up, and turned. The face of his mysterious boyfriend was revealed, and the Lightwoods gasped, horrified.  
It was their very own son, Alec Lightwood.

ALEC POV

I couldn't believe my bad luck. The day my siblings convince my parents to take a day off, go on a walk, and have some time to themselves so we could have some time to ourselves with our boyfriends/girlfriend, and they go to the same place my boyfriend takes me to. On the day before I was planning on coming out, too.  
I hissed a curse, and Magnus frowned. "Are you okay?" I didn't respond. "Alexander?"  
"Alexander?" My mother all but screeched.  
"Is that-" He started.  
I scowled. "Yes."  
"What are you doing?" My father jumped up, pulling Mother with him.  
"Now or never, darling." Magnus whispered in my ear.  
I stood up, and walked over to them. Magnus stayed behind, but I motioned for him to come with me. "Hello, Mother. Father. I hope you're enjoying your day off?"  
"We were." Mother crossed her arms. "What was that?"  
I took a few deep breaths and blurted out, "My boyfriend kissing me."  
"Your - Alexander Lightwood!"  
Father took a step closer to me, and I to him, not intending to back down. "Are you saying that you're - that-" He seemed to choke on the words, like vampires do on the name of God.  
"I'm gay." I said. I took Magnus's hand. "This is my boyfriend."  
"I - you - warlock? Male warlock?" Father finally managed to spit out.  
"Yeah."  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
I raised an eyebrow in a way that would've made Jace proud. "You really have to ask?"  
He rubbed his beard, then his eyes. "I suppose you're right. I don't really think I can deal with this right now..."  
He turned and headed back the way of the Institute. Mother paused before following him to say, "I think it would be best if you stayed with Magnus for a few nights."  
I put my head in my hands. Magnus hugged me, silent for once, but sending daggers at the fleeing backs of my parents.  
"It'll be okay, darling. It'll be okay." He leaned into me as he repeated those three words, to himself almost as much as me.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that ended up more angst-y that I had intended. I can't really do humor. Reviews keep my creativity flowing, and increase the chance that I'll post something else! Thank you!


End file.
